Akrioon
Akrioon is an G class star in the Norma Arm in the last stages of its cycle. It only has one million years left in its life span before it turns into a red giant. It was once a battleground during the Second Galactic War between Hunre and Karnasaur forces. While the star system was charted by the Karnasaurs during the early Second Age, they only gave numeric designations to its planets. When the Vaikan explored the system themselves thousands of years later, they renamed each of the planets after ancient Vaikan monarchs who lived during their Imperial Era. Planets Lygnesa Lygnesa is a close orbitting orange gas giant. It is a typical hot-Jupiter believed to have been an extrasolar capture. It has 13 moons; the largest one is a barren, crater-filled moon named Zahar. Zahar Zahar is a rocky, barren moon believed to have been a large captured asteroid. It has since become a mined out husk due to previous colonization by the Hunre. Osias Osias is a light blue gas giant with a rather large ring system as well as 32 moons. It orbits in the habitable zone allowing for some of its moons to be capable to supporting life. Siagla Siagla is a garden world in its last stages of evolutionary life, having evolved beyond that of Earth's. The landscape has become desolate and dry as its atmosphere thins away, but the planet's oceans are filled with algae giving them a green tint. Due to the lack of resources and food, any creature that hopes to survive away from water has evolved to be partly photosynthetic, resulting in a plant-animal combination. A single sentient race dwells here: the Phytos, a race of tribal plant people. Many are concerned that the Phytos face extinction due to the system's dying star. Beradok Beradok is a small moon wrecked with vulcanism due to the tidal pull from both Siagla and Osias. Halvilos Halvilos is a cold, rocky world covered in lichens. The planet's overall deficiency in iron as well as a number of abandoned mines suggests that Halvilos was once a major mining station for a previous species. The architecture suggests Hunre design. Halden Halden is a wasteland planet devoid of life. It was once a thick atmosphere and was capable of supporting life, though it's biosphere was destroyed during the Second Galactic War after the Hunre deployed a toxic bioweapon in an effort to quickly destroy the Karnasaurs who had colonized the surface. However, it was merely part of Total Recall Order where Star Fleet would retreat and amass at Karnas, so the Hunre received nothing more than a false victory. Rylis Rylis is an ice giant about the size of Neptune with 23 moons. Wreckage from both Karnasaur and Hunre ships can be found in orbit, suggesting a battle that took place before the issuing of Total Recall Order. Turgan Turgan is a super-Earth ice planet which became a recent extrasolar capture by Akrioon which explains why it was never charted by the Karnasaurs. The Vaikan discovered it themselves and used it as an outpost for investigating the wreckage of the Hunre and Karnasaur ships. After about a year of research, the Vaikan managed to locate several Karnasaur star systems, and would send a first contact team to greet them. Technosilis A massive space station built by a long-extinct race at least 1 billion years ago. It is shaped as a metallic sphere surrounding a brown dwarf. Overtime, the station "devoured" the brown dwarf reducing it to a small, energetic, almost limitless fusion core. To this day, the space station functions, though whatever data that was stored on its computers has long since become corrupt. Like Turgan, Technosilis had remained hidden from the Karnasaurs until recently because Technosilis is programmed to move from star to star to avoid supernovas and gamma bursts. Before the Vaikan had discovered the Karnasaurs, they had believed they had built the massive station. Category:Star systems Category:Tsuinaron Systems Category:Class G stars Category:Articles by User:Krayfish